


You And Me

by MintoKitsune



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, you and me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintoKitsune/pseuds/MintoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock plays John a song he doesn't recognize. When asked, he sings it.</p>
<p>Post-Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a roleplay with my friend consultingdetectivesherlockh.
> 
> I do not own the song in here.

It had been less than a week for John and he still couldn’t believe Sherlock was alive and well, but when he entered the flat to the sound of a violin he couldn’t help but smile. He had smiled far too much in the past week. Some of them were fake, especially in the beginning when he tried to hide his anger from Sherlock, but as the time had passed they had changed back into a real smile. Now everything made him smile. He was too happy, his cheeks hurt. But he didn’t care.

Walking into the flat and seeing Sherlock sitting in his old chair, playing the violin, made his heart swell. It was a new song, one he had never heard before, and after he put the groceries in the kitchen, his curiosity got the better of him. “What composition is that?” He asked, walking into the living room with an interested face.

Sherlock looked up and smiled softly. “It’s not a composition.” His long slender fingers continued to play the melody, while he started to hum alongside with it. It sounded like lyrics, so it must have been an actual song. He was almost distracted by Sherlock’s strong voice, passing through his closed lips.

Still standing awkwardly, he moved towards his own chair, which sat in front of Sherlock’s. He kept a steady pace, so he wouldn’t disrupt the beautiful music. “Oh. ...I don’t recognize it. What song is it?”

“You and Me, by the Lifehouse.” His humming grew louder and John sat down in his chair, hypnotized by the other male. Sherlock wasn’t looking at him, he was paying attention to the graceful arch of his bow.

“I don’t think I’ve heard that song.” John replied, sitting up perfectly straight out of habit. Sherlock looked much more relaxed, but John couldn’t shake the feeling that he was tiptoeing around a dead man.

Sherlock looked up at him and smirked, the tune halting. “I thought you were the pop culture expert.” He teased, which caused John to laugh and shake his head.

“Shut up.” John said through his laugh, relaxing a bit. Sherlock had a content look on his face as his success in making the other laugh, and was about to continue playing his piece, when John spoke again. “How does it go?” When he asked he expected Sherlock to recite a few of the lines, or play more from his violin. He didn’t expect Sherlock to start singing.

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

John stared at Sherlock, taking in the words, his voice. He was a shockingly good singer, and John didn’t know if Sherlock meant them from the heart, but his eyes were tearing up. The words hit a bit too close to home.

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

The tear’s started to slowly fall down John’s cheeks and he was grateful that Sherlock wasn’t paying attention anymore. He was too busy playing his violin and singing the song. “I love you.” He whispered, too quiet for Sherlock to hear.

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything he does is beautiful  
Everything he does is right

John couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to tame the beating heart in his chest. Using his hands, he pushed himself up and out of the chair.

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose

John shuffled forward, stopping when he was right in front of Sherlock. The man still didn’t look up from his violin.

And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why,

John’s hand dragged up and stopped Sherlock’s from moving the bow any further.

I can't keep my eyes off of you.

Quickly, John leaned in, careful not to hit the violin, and kissed Sherlock on the lips. Sherlock moved his instrument and kissed John back, closing his eyes. John placed his knees around Sherlock’s hips, wrapping his arms around his neck and Sherlock pulled John closer. The kiss was deep and passionate and loving and John didn’t want to break away, but soon he had to for a breath. He rested his forehead on Sherlock’s and tried to even out his breath.

“What was that for?” Sherlock asked, his composure seemingly perfect. John would have thought he was unaffected if it weren’t for the look in his eyes.

“I love you.” John said breathlessly.

Sherlock chuckled and smiled. “I meant why did you kiss me? Though, that is good to know.”

John pulled away, never breaking eye contact. “That song... It affected me. It-” He shook his head, feeling stupid. “I can’t explain it. I just- I had to kiss you.”

Sherlock nodded, his fingers slowly drawing circles into John’s lower back. “Did you mean it?”

John twirled a piece of Sherlock’s curls around his finger absentmindedly. “That I love you? Absolutely.”  
“Good.”


End file.
